This invention relates to devices for fume hoods, and more particularly, to an improved fume hood for use by a manicurist when polishing and applying finger nails.
Various attempts have been made over the years to provide useful and unique devices for protecting manicurists from fumes that evolve from the preparation and treatment of nails, and from the application of nail polish. Nevertheless, in various operations, particularly when the use of adhesives and solvents is required to properly prepare nails which conform in appearance to the visual requirements of clients, the environmental exposures of both the manicurist and the client are less than desirable. Indeed, some nail tech work environments are likely occasionally below those standards for airborne exposure limits to toxic materials as set by administrative agencies. In any event, it is clear that exposures to potentially harmful chemicals continues in the field, evidently primarily due to the apparent unavailability of cost effective environmental enclosures that would allow the nail technician to perform required work to produce finished nails of the desired aesthetic quality. Consequently, a continuing demand exists for a simple and inexpensive device to prevent the escape of toxic, noxious, and/or dangerous fumes during the normal operations conducted by nail technicians.
In general, I have found that currently available fume hoods which are known to me have limited adjustment and fume capture capability, and as result, fumes tend to escape through the openings of such devices. More particularly I have found that placement and orientation of air curtains and other devices meant to limit outward flow of contaminated air leaves much to be desired. Due to the restricted space available, and the slick, see-through, and often sharply angled surfaces which afford limited ability to permanently affix air curtains or other devices, there remains an ongoing need for a high visibility containment device to which air curtains and other removable and/or replaceable air flow limiting components can be affixed. Moreover, there remains an ongoing need for an environmental chamber that includes removable panels and air curtain devices that will readily attach to smooth optically acceptable containment surfaces, and which can be replaced on a regular basis as normal wear and tear take their toll on the apparatus. Finally, in some aspects it would be advantageous if the air flow restricting devices were adjustable, so that such the air flow restricting devices could be supported in a convenient, unobtrusive orientation.
I have now invented, and disclose herein, a novel, unique, adjustable air curtain attachment device for use with an optically neutral (near window quality) visual quality environmental enclosure. Preferably, to enhance the visual accuracy, the enclosure includes a see-through panel downwardly sloping from the client (or rear side) toward the nail technician (or front side) in a manner where the eyes of the nail technician can look directly through, at a relatively direct angle, toward the nails on which work is being performed. Also, it is preferable that the top of the enclosure be sufficiently low so that the nail technician can still make direct eye contact, over the enclosure, with the client.
Detachable air curtains are provided which are especially effective for temporary attachment to smooth interior and/or exterior surfaces of the environmental enclosure. Most preferably, the device reliably and effectively provides for negative pressure at inlet openings by utilizing an air discharge fan, to draw air into the enclosure and to positively discharge contaminated air outward from the enclosure.
In one embodiment, my novel environmental enclosure for nail technicians has an open bottom, and can be simply set on, or alternately is detachably affixable to, a pre-selected substrate such as a desk, table, or other suitable surface. Generally, the enclosure is adapted for removal from such substrate to facilitate easy cleanup of both the enclosure and of the substrate after work on each individual client is completed.
In summary, my environmental enclosure for nail technicians provides a unique, simple to manufacture, and easy to use environmental enclosure device that improves the ability of the nail technician to see the nails on which work is being performed. Importantly, my environmental enclosure minimizes the escape of noxious and toxic substances, compared to various prior art environmental enclosures for nail technicians.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent to the reader that one important and primary object of the present invention resides in the provision of a novel environmental enclosure for nail technicians in which air flow reducing enhancements (such as see-through panels and air curtains) are easily attached. My novel apparatus effectively and detachably secures a panel having pathways for the hands of nail technician to pass therethrough, while effectively limiting and substantially preventing the outward escape of noxious and toxic gases. Also, and alternately in conjunction with a detachable panel, a detachable air curtain, preferably of thin, see-through plastic sheet portions, further hinders the escape of noxious and/or toxic fumes from the enclosure.
One important object of the invention is to allow downward adjustment of the size of the opening on the nail technician side to enable improved or enhanced protection when particularly noxious substances are present within the enclosure.
It is an advantage of my environmental enclosure that the opening passageway can be reconfigured as desired on the nail technician side, from a large opening, to an xe2x80x9cair-curtainxe2x80x9d opening, to a solid panel with only hand openings, or to a solid panel with hand openings in conjunction with use of a see-through air-curtain, so that the desired degree of engineering controls employed can be adjusted consistent with the degree of hazard, depending upon the operation being performed on nails at any particular time.
It is a feature of my environmental enclosure that a relatively flat panel is arranged at an angle to faces the eyes of the nail technician, so that the nail technician can look directly down on the nails on which operations are being performed, without optical distortion, less than adequate lighting, or perspective problems.
One design objective of my environmental enclosure is to provide flexibility of use in a desirable location, by providing the necessary parts for connection of an exhaust fan on either side of the enclosure.
It is a feature of one embodiment of the present invention that an exhaust fan can be provided on either side, since a fan exhaust aperture cover is provided in a form susceptible for switching to either side of the enclosure, yet uses the same attachment hardware as is necessary to affix an exhaust fan to the device.
Another object my invention is to provide an easy to use environmental enclosure. This is important, but seemingly overlooked heretofore, since nail technicians frequently need to quickly retrieve a tool or bottle while avoiding the possibility of creating noxious vapors outside of the enclosure.
It is another objective of my invention to eliminate the need for nail technicians to utilize protective safety glasses when performing operations on nails. It is an important advantage of my invention that the use of safety glasses by a nail technician can be eliminated when utilizing my environmental enclosure, since all operations are performed behind a clear protective wall that remains between a nail technician""s eyes and nails on which operations are being performed.
It is a feature that the environmental enclosures disclosed and described herein are adaptable for reliable use throughout a range of angles and orientations, with a minimum of user manipulation to assure that the unique advantages of the enclosure are achieved.
Yet another design objective is flexibility of location and placement of the environmental enclosure. It is an important feature of my invention that the environmental enclosure is adaptable for attachment to a variety of surfaces, and particularly smooth surfaces such as existing desks and tables, and can be adjusted for efficient operation at any such pre-selected location. In this manner, my novel environmental enclosure may be used in a wide variety of locations, eliminating the necessity for the use to purchase a complete xe2x80x9cwork-stationxe2x80x9d for manicurists, as has often been the case heretofore.
In conjunction with the preceding object, another important and useful objective of my design is portability. It is an advantage of my invention that the environmental enclosure is light in weight, and can be easily removed by adult females from a desired operation location such as a nail technician""s home or shop, and carried for placement in a transport vehicle, and easily transported to a new location for re-installation and continued use. This is particularly important in environments where the use of such devices is up to nail technicians, rather than being furnished as a part of the fixed equipment for use by a facility when the nail technician arrives. Thus, it is an important advantage and novel feature that my apparatus is designed with relatively lightweight materials.